When Their Paths Cross
by Turtie
Summary: Ichigo will not speak the truth to anyone. His past, his feelings. Will Rukia be able to learn his life puzzle piece by piece? Ichixruki REVIEWS WELCOME :D
1. After The Tutor Left

If I can fly, he would not need to protect me.

If I can become stronger, he would not rain for me.

If I can understand blue sky, he would understand me too.

If I, only if I…

Keys rattled and the door was soon swung opened. Rukia stepped into her flat's living room, tired from her intensive three hours karate training. She slowly closed the door behind her, scanned across the dim lit room and spotted a note on the dining table. She approached to the table and held up to read the note.

"Hey midget! Did you have enough ass kicking? Since I have to teach Karin, Yuzu Math and English today, might as well leave a note to tease you.

Well see you at school tomorrow Shorty!

P.S. I hope u were tall enough to reach this note :p !"

"That Ichigo!" Rukia cursed him under her breath. "He just loves to pick on people (that are short). I'm going to get him at school tomorrow!"

She crushed the note into a ball and dumped it on the table, stretched her exhausted body, and started to walk down the dark corridor to her bedroom. She stopped as she saw Karin and Yuzu's bedroom door. Her violet eyes peaked from the door gap and see the two girls sleeping soundlessly.

Yuzu and Karin, her neighbor's daughter. Their parents died in a car crash three years ago and Rukia was the family's only friend who was willing to raise them. Ever since that tragic accident, she has been taking care of them like her little sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin…" she muttered in her mind. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be there to protect you two. **He**…will never hurt you girls again, never again."

I would love reviews! Only one more scroll to the botton, Don't Hesitate, just click on it!


	2. Betrayer of Kurosaki

"Mom, are we there yet?" the black hair twin sitting at the back car seat asked.

"Mom just said we'd be there in 5 minutes. We have to be patient Karin." Her light brown hair twin replied.

There's a single

"I just can't wait to get there! O Daddy, the first thing we get there is to play the monster roller costar!"

"No! Karin!" Yuzu rejected." "Wheel-ferry!"

"That's boring Yuzu! You can go with mom to the wheel-ferry. Daddy and I will go on the roller costar. Right o-ji-san?"

"Ah! That's my girl Karin!" The girl's father who's sitting in the front seat turned his head to look at his girls" "Monster roller costar is more fun than that stinky wheel-ferry! Cause daddy is the monster of the roller costar, ROOOOAAARRRRR!!!!!"

The girls laughed, a smile spread across their mother's face who's driving the car on their way to a theme park. A normal family who planned to have fun in the theme park for their weekend. Up in the cloudy sky, a ray of sunlight shone down on the empty highway through a gap between the white foams.

A motorbike engine running could be heard from a distance behind the family's car. A man wearing black shirt and trousers was catching up with the car. His face could not been seen covered by the helmet he's wearing.

"Dad, look! He's riding a motorbike!" Yuzu pointed at the window.

"Your daddy rode motorbike as well when he was young. But, I'm am now an O-Ji-San."

The twins' eyes locked to the motorbike and the young man who's driving it. He was getting closer and closer to their car until he's right beside them. One of the man's hand loosen his grip on the handle and pulled something that's in a ball shape out from his pocket.

The cloud covered the ray of sunbeam from the sky, in a second, the family's destiny will be changed for ever.

His arm raise, the ball cut through the air and crashed into the car's front windshield. A deafening sound struck their eardrums and a fire swallowed up the car.

The Kurosaki's fate was changed forever.

Her eyelids were heavy as lead, she could not move a single muscle. The air was cold, ambulance's alarm echoed against her ears. Her warm body's lying on something soft, she opened her mouth but no words came out. The raven hair girl forced herself to open her eyes, slowly her vision became clear. Fear struck her when her eyes saw what happened. Her brown hair twin was lying on a stretcher carried by two men. Yuzus' arms and legs were stained red, her eyes were shut. She did not care what's going on around, she remained soundless, so peaceful. Karin's eyes searched franticly for her father and mother, as her eyes were set on the cement of the highway. Something else caught her eyes. Blood stained letters were left on the cement, saying "Revenge of Kurosaki's betrayer".

Thunder struck through the grey clouds, the sun was hidden completely. The twins' parents did not survive from the car explosion. "Betrayer of Kurosaki", was then never found or heard.

Ever since the death of the Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki, **he** hadn't harmed the Kurosaki again.

**He** had once again disappeared from the Kurosaki's life.

Review & review! I love comments even though you want to flame me! See that button only 1 inch away from this sentence? You would brighten my day and bring a big smile on my face!


	3. Nasty Rabbit Trick

"Ah…you then add in 2 cups of sugar, add in the beaten eggs and mix it with the sugar. Beat up the eggs again then slowly, add in 30ml of…"

"Wait! Hold on hold on! I haven't finish writing it down yet." Rukia jumped in before Inoue could finish her sentence.

"Kuchiki-san, why don't you ask Ishida-kun? I know that I'm good at cooking,"

Rukia's jaw dropped at this point.

"But I can't remember the ingredient. Besides, he's what everybody calls the Domestic Housewiff…I mean er… House MAN! Why don't you ask him instead?"

"No way! Not when that Bastard is with him." Rukia snapped, still focusing on writing down the cooking recipe.

"You mean Korasuki-kun?"

"Call him by his first name. Ichigo. You don't need to pay any respect for that orange hair bastard. I seriously don't get why Karin and Yuzu like him _so_ _much_!"

"Korasu…ah… Ichigo-kun is not that bad, Kuchiki-san. Then why did you ask me to leave that in his…"

"Inoue! Please, Please, PLEASE, keep your voice…"

"AHHHH!!!!!" A shout echoed through the corridor.

Heads peeked out from the room, curious on what's happening in the corridor. A boy wearing navy blue jeans, white and purple stripe blouse with a brown lather jacket leaned his back against the lockers. One of the locker was opened, and the floor beneath it lied an unzip bag and five white figures. His shocked brown pupils stared at the small white furry animals on the ground.

"Hey! Aren't those rabbits?"

"Seems like they're chewing on something."

The boy slowly regained his senses back, and bended down to get a closer look of the nibbling rabbits. His hand grabbed the back of the smallest rabbit in the group, his face moved closer to the rabbit to inspect what they were enjoying so much to chew on. His brain went numb again as he found out the answer he wished he never knew.

"O my god! Aren't those…"

"Korasuki-kun! How can you feed condoms to rabbits?" A raven hair girl stepped out of the class. Her voice rang through the corridor as she walked towards the orange hair boy frozen at his spot.

"I…wha…I didn't…" words murmured from his mouth.

"How can you do that to poor innocent rabbits? I…I thought you were a decent guy. But you…you" a strand of her hair dropped between her violet eyes, her hands covered her face and started sobbing.

"Rukia…honestly…I didn't…"

"You are sick Korasuki! I hate you! You are a shame! Whhhhaaaaaa!" the weeping girl ran down the stairs, leaving opened mouth heads peeking out of the classroom's doorway. All staring at the shameless boy.

"What? Come on! How can I possibly do that?" The boy confronted.

The peeking heads returned back to the room. Leaving the orange hair boy standing alone in the hallway.

Cursing under his breath, Ichigo dumped the rubber tubes on the floor to the nearest bin, and carefully placed the rabbits in his bag. He walked down the stairs, with the bag carried in his arm. As he was about to make a turn, a laughing raven hair girl ran pass him.

"You are kidding me! That midget didn't come up with all this!"

**Note**: **I hope you guys understand what I wrote. Rukia was actually the one who played this nasty trick on Ichigo. I'm really worried if I didn't explain the trick well enough. Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think even if you think this sucks. Review & review!**

**I spelled Ichigo's last name Korasuki for a special reason. It was not a mistake.**


	4. Fighting Back With

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately, hope you guys can understand and ENJOY the chapter!**

Ichigo couldn't help with the glances and smirks his classmates were giving him in his first class. He saw MSN chat windows open in his classmates' notebook, no doubt they must be talking about him. All this blamed on the filthy midget. He turned his head facing the raven hair shrimp who sat diagonally in front of him. The blood in his body boiled, anger rushed through his body. Slowly, his hand lifted up his pen, aiming at his prey.

"Korasuki! You have caused enough trouble today! Don't you dare to throw that pen at Kuchiki-san!"

The professor pointed at Ichigo with his long cane that didn't suit his age use.

"Wake up son! You're in college! Stop acting like you're still eight. We all know that you were curious about protection against rabbits making love. Now, focus on the board or else I'm going to smack your ass!"

Ichigo blushed as he put his pen down, the class laughed at their biology professor, Professor Kisuke's joke. What Ichigo found most annoying was the sight of the midget sticking a tongue out at him.

The rest of the day seemed so long to Ichigo. People were still giving weird glances and murmuring behind his back.

"Thanks a lot midget! Everyone is treating me like I have an afro on my head." Ichigo cursed her in his head. "She just loves to pick on people. I'm gonna get her for this!"

Karate training was only one hour today. Rukia was lucky that master Tatsuki was sick. She walked home feeling she's the luckiest girl. First the successful prank, then only one hour training. What can happen next? She skipped down the road, heading back to her flat as the sun in the sky shone brightly over her head. She had no idea, what is going to ruined her day.

The flat's door opened and Rukia cheerfully stepped into her home, closing the door behind her. As she walked over to the sofa, her eyes widen and a big gap opened between her lips. A hand quickly covered her mouth as she was about to scream.

"Ichigo!" Her voice managed to muffled loudly through his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were just about to scream me to deaf!"

"What the**Hell** is wrong with you! Why did you come up here in to MY FLAT?"

"I have lessons with Yuzu and Karin at 5:15 and now it's already 5:12! That's why I'm here! Dummy!"

Rukia sink herself down onto the creamy white couch, her arms crossed and looked at Ichigo with a skunk like face.

_Warning! The following contains intensive verbal fights :D_

Ichigo was surprised to see Rukia's sudden mood change.

"What're you mad at me for? I'm the one who should be mad after you dumping "_condom obsessed long ear creatures"_ in my locker!"

_Their game begins_

"Don't call them "_condom obsessed long ear creatures"!_ You forced me to do that to those poor innocent rabbits!"

_Fire away!_

"Seriously! What has gone into your head today, midget! I have never asked for protection against rabbits making love?"

_Reload! Reload!_

"You asked for trouble first! STRAWBERRY HEAD!"

_Fire!_

"You were the one who started it FIRST! PUFFY HEAD MIDGET! Only someone with a STUPID BRAIN like yours will come up with those foolish pranks?"

_Fire back!_

"Ha! So you can't think of anything as good as mine! O…Korasuki-kun, what are you going to do to me then?"

The eyebrows on Ichigo's head drew together toward the middle of his forehead, turning into an ugly scowl. But then, a faint smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Rukia. You have no idea what I can do to you."

With a swift movement, his hands grabbed her shoulders tightly, and forcefully pushed her down onto the couch. She tried to fight back with her fists, but were seized by a strong pair of hands. She tried to kick him off with her legs, but her body was already trapped between his legs. Her strength was not strong enough to over throw his. She could feel her heart beating faster. Why is this happening? She felt so weak beneath his body, defeated by his strength. His head was moving closer to hers inch by inch. She could feel her heart beating faster, this feeling was different from her karate fights. The violet eyes met the amber. His eyes looked different, she could see huger in them. Her breath absorbed by his glare, the distance between them were too close.

"Is this feeling…fear? …Why? Why do I fear Korasuki…" thoughts raced through Rukia's mind.

The doorknob turned and footsteps could be heard entering the flat. The footsteps came closer, and stopped as it came close to the couch.

"Rukia-chan? Why…is Korasuki-kun…"

**Ichigo is kind of scary in there, being so aggressive all of a sudden. Why though? Hum…(heehee. Of course I know why and there's a special reason behind all this.) What do you guys think? **


	5. Love?

"Rukia-chan? Why…is Korasuki…"

A black hair and a brown hair girl were standing in front of the couch. One of them was carrying a soccer ball in her arm, the other girl carrying a grocery bag. They look nothing alike even though they are twins, but both of their eyes were staring at the tangled up boy and girl on the couch with their jaws wide open.

Rukia's face turned scarlet red. "No! Why do they have to come in at this moment!"

The grip on Rukia's shoulder loosen, the weight crushing her was off. Ichigo slowly heaved himself up with the support from his elbows and stood in front of the couch.

Ichigo's right hand reached up to scratch his orange locks, his eyes focused on the floor, avoiding to meet the curious girls'. "I'm sorry to scare you guys. I guess we own you guys an explanation." Ichigo managed to speak to the floor.

"_We?" "What the hell is he trying to do? I don't own them any explanation, you own ME a big explanation! Dumbass!" _Rukia's train of thought rushed through her mind.

"Actually…um…I…" Ichigo continued speaking to the floor that seemed so fascinating to him.

"Rukia and I er…" words continued to slip out from his mouth.

"Rukia and I… we are going out."

"_Whhhaaatttt!!!!"_ Rukia's mind screamed. But before she could yell at Ichigo at the top of her voice, her mouth was once again covered by his hand.

"Rukia, I know how you feel. But we cannot hide this any longer."

He bended his head down, she could feel his orange tresses tickling her skin, softly and gently, warmth was pressed on her cheeks. Ichigo had planted a kiss.

Rukia melted at the spot, all her anger dissolved into the air.

"We really should start the lesson now. Yuzu, don't look at me like that! Come on! Get moving! Last one to reach the room and get their books out will have to do froggy jumps!" And off they dashed, the twins and the orange hair teen, leaving Rukia rotting on the spot.

After a night of babble with the twins on "Im-Not-His-Girlfriend!", washing the very contaminated spot on her cheek with the cleanser three times, only 4 hours of sleep because some sort of phantom with orange spiky hair chased her in her dreams, she dragged herself to school with big bags under her eyes.

Rukia walked through the school gate. It only took 5 minutes to walk from her apartment to the college. It was nice she could stay at home and live with Yuzu and Karin. They had spent their life together for 2 years now since the car accident, but it seems like she's been the twin's elder sister for her whole entire life. She could comfort the twins easily and understand their thoughts and feelings when they hid it away from people, like their parents' death. Maybe this is because she majors in psychology. Even though this helped her to understand more about other people, it didn't really help to understand more about herself. She minored in Home Economics and Biology. She has Inoue and Ishida for company in Home Economics classes. They attended to the same High school but they barely talk to each other. Their friendship began in the first year of college, Inoue and her are very good friends now. Ishida… well Inoue's closer to him… Things went pretty well until she found out she was in the same biology class as the orange head bastard.

She entered the building looking for Inoue. She needed to talk to her right now. She had so many things to tell her about last night's Mr. Orange head bastard's tragedy. She could not keep all this inside her, she had to spill this out to someone she could trust or else she'll burst in any minute. She spotted Inoue down the hall and ran up to her.

"Good morning! Kuchiki-san! Wow, you all right? You look er…"

"I know. Inoue. I look half dead. Oh my god! I have so many things to tell you! Yesterday was the worst day ever in my life! You wouldn't believe what happened. That Big-ass Orange Head Bastard, he…"

"Korasuki-kun? What about him?" Inoue continued walking down the hall. It was Rukia's normal routine to complain how bad Ichigo is every morning.

"He ki…kiii…" Rukia couldn't spit the word out.

"Ki what?"

"He ki… Ah! Why can't I say it!"

Suddenly, a hand pulled Rukia from behind, her body hit against something. The grip tighten on her shoulder, "this strength is familiar, it cant be…" she turned to head to look and

"Good morning! Inoue, Rukia."

Rukia was embraced by her worst nightmare. Her heart was racing in an inhuman speed.

"Korasuki-kun! Why are you…?"

"Hmmhh!! Mmm!!" Rukia fighting to speak through Ichigo's hand.

"Ah…Inoue. I know. I'm hugging Rukia. She was going to tell you this herself but I guess she's too shy. We confessed to each other last night and we are now going out."

_The night before…_

It was 9 p.m. when Ichigo arrived back to his house from Yuzu and Karin's lessons. He did not turn any of the lights on, his body lied on the big red couch, rethinking the event that happened back in Rukia's flat. A smirk spread across his face, maybe he shouldn't have acted so aggressive. But sooner the things are done, the better it will be. He took out his cell from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Aizen, your plan is working perfectly well. I will have Kuchiki's trust in no time."

**Wow Wow Wow! Calm down Ichigo! You are going way toooooooo far:p**

**What's he up to? Talking on the phone with Aizen…that's something not very good isn't it? I have a good news to make it up for you guys though! The next chapter is coming up within the next two days since it's Christmas! It's a Christmas gift for all you readers **:)**! Wish you all a Fun x Happy x Safe (damn. I'm sounding like my mom now) holiday!**

**Turtie**


	6. Rabbits Don't Have Gun

_**Disclaimer: I totally forgot about the Disclaimer! Sorry Kobo Tite Sensei!**_

_**Attention to readers: I planned to put the chapter how Ichigo and Rukia met up, but it will interrupt the progress of the story. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. But I'm definitely put the Ichiruki first meeting chappy later on.**_

"_Ah…Inoue. I know. I'm hugging Rukia. She was going to tell you this herself but I guess she's too shy. We confessed to each other last night and we are now going out."_

A big ugly smirk was plastered on the strawberry's face. He had this "Oh, so what are you going to do now?" look.

Rukia stomach did a flip-flop. This guy sure can be really evil. Luckily, because of studying psychology, she's good at figuring out what that devil is up to though. This subject can come in handy sometimes. "Hmmm... so he's playing some kind of love game?"

The raven midget put on her girly face and started sobbing, "Korasuki-kun... I was going to tell Inoue myself. You make me feel so embarrassed!" Rukia was sure the wind was on her side now. What's a boy gonna do when he made his girl cry?

Ichigo didn't expect Rukia to play along with his love game. But, things will definitely work out more easily this way.

The amber gazed at the violet intently, his lips opened and words flowed out in a deep tone. "Sorry. Rukia. I will listen to you next time, I will do anything you says."

Ichigo embraced Rukia with his strong arms, resting his chin on her head. Her face was squashed against his chest. Rukia was definitely not expecting this move from him. "Damn you bastard! You armpits stink like hell!" her mind screamed. Using all her strength to pull away from the odorous embrace.

Inoue's eyebrows twitched. A frown appeared on her always cheerful face. Her lips tighten and her eyes turning red, watery. She couldn't hold her tears back watching her friend in his tight embrace. They're just... so lovely! "Rukia..." Inoue was sobbing uncontrollably. The poor naive girl had no clue she had been fooled by Ichigo's act.

Rukia was very concern to hear Inoue's sudden break down. She stump on Ichigo's toe as hard as she could and broke the embrace, leaving Ichigo hopping one leg on the spot in pain. "Inoue... you alright?" Her fingers enclosed her crying friend's hands, trying her best to comfort her.

The ginger hair girl was still trying to hold her tears back. She gave Rukia a tight hug and whispered softly into her ears . "I'm so happy that you finally have a boy friend. This will be great! Ishida and I can always give you advice if you guys need any help."

Rukia wished she died on the spot.

_**TAKE 5! RABBITS DON'T HAVE GUN! ACTION!**_

"_Once upon a time…there was a boy named… Hitsugaya."_

"_Why in the hell did you pick Hitsugaya? O…Hinamori… Do you have a crush on your dear shiro-chan?"_

"_Be quiet (Beep). I'm trying to concentrate here. Now back to my story. Our poor little boy lived an unhappy life. He understood no love, no friends. His gaze sends chills down your spine…"_

"_The chill part didn't fit."_

"_UNTIL!"_

"_Until?"_

"_He met her. Full stop. Yes. I've finally completed my first chapter. "_

"_Hinamori? Don't tell me the thing you just read out loud is the story for ."_

"_Yeah. Any thing wrong with it? (Beep)?"_

_(Scribbles…Scribbles…)_

"_Er…It's great! Perhaps you can add some carrots into the story?"_

"_Excuse me? (Beep)?"_

"_I'm not (Beep). My name is…"_

"_Is What?"_

"_Mr. Chappy!"_

"_Ahahahaha. That's so funny!"_

"_I'm being serious young lady. Now surrender or die!"_

"_Ah!!! Rabbits don't have gun!"_

"_Muhahaha. I'm no ordinary rabbit, missy missy. I'm Mr. Chappy! Chappy as in C-H… er… wait.. how do you spell it again?"_

**CUT!!!!!!!**

"ABARI RENJI!!!!!!! For god sakes! C-H-A-P-P-Y!"

Shouting through the speaker in his hand, the **silver hair** director was furious with Renji's acting.

The last bit was weird. I hope you got the **silver hair** clue though. Hint…hint…new characters are coming up. I've no clue why I came up with Mr. Chappy… and the (Beep)s. I guessed I watched too much Hayate No Combat Butler (a really screwed up, funny anime). Do you guys like Hitsugaya? I really want to see the "Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Movie"… but I guess we'll have to wait for like 4 months till the DVDs is out.


	7. Depth of Destiny Part 1

_**Depth of destiny- Part One**_

All the lights in the theater went on, the silver hair director could now be seen sitting at the center seat of the very front row. He was wearing a black 70's hat with a loose yellow tie around his neck. His legs were crossed with an irritated look on his face. His hand snatched off the sunglasses he was wearing, reviewing his brilliant azure colored eyes.

"Abari Renji!!" He declared in his low, dangerous voice. "For the tenth time! Chappy is C-H-A-P-P-Y!"

"But Hitsugaya… I mean Director Histugaya! I don't want to be Mr. Chappy!"

"Fine. If that's what you desire. Matsumoto, scrub Abari's name off the cast list."

The woman sat beside the director gave him a nod and followed what her boss commanded. The pencil in her finger flipped, the eraser head now touching the cast list paper that's attached onto the clipboard. And started rubbing off the said name.

"Fine! Hitsugaya! I will stick with Mr. Chappy." Renji scowled back unwilling.

"It's Director Hitsugaya. Funny eyebrows." The silver hair warned in his dangerous voice again. "Folks, it's 10 minutes break. Get back here on time. Hinamori, I want to talk to you for a second." Hitsugaya finished his last sentence in a soft tone, hiding his blush with his hat.

The hot- headed red hair stomped out of the theater and sprawl himself on the red couch by the canteen. Still cursing the director in his head. "Hinamori can get the part she wants, why can't I get the part I want? Damn that Hitsugaya...he probably has a crush on her or something" Renji's vision turned black, a pair of hands was blocking his view. He was familiar with this pair of hands and mumbled into the air. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Biology class now snuggling into strawberry's chest?"

The hands covering Renji's eyes now pulled his cheeks wide apart, causing him yelped hopelessly. "Stupid eyebrows. I never knew you were stupid enough to believe in those stupid rumors!"

The pair of hands belonged to the raven hair midget, she eventually stopped the torturing and set beside him. Renji shoved himself at the other end of the couch to avoid any more of the torture by Rukia.

"You seem upset about something. You need a listener? Just spill out your thoughts."

"No. It's nothing. Just kind of sick of the play practice. Besides, I don't want someone like you to be my psychologist."

The poor guy earned a punch squared in the face.

"Hump. Fine, I will just go then." Rukia turned her back and started walking away.

"Wait… Rukia. Actually I…I do have something that I want to say."

"Ha. Now you want to tell me."

"Rukia, have you tasted strawberry yet?"

Smack.

"I'm going to Bio-class now. You better get your ass back to the theater. Try not to get yourself killed again, funny eyebrows."

Professor Kisuke had a long talk about the human skeletal system today. He asked Keigo to the front of the class to sketch the human skeletal system for him. Keigo of course screwed up the drawings and the class cracked into laughter.

Ichigo noticed the raven hair midget who sat in front of him wasn't laughing at all. She wasn't concentrating to what's going on in class, instead she was fascinated at staring out the window. It was a cloudy day. The trees' braches were swaying lightly in rhythm with the wind. Snowflakes were falling down from the grey sky, dancing freely in the cold air.

Ichigo teared out a page from his notebook and scribbled a few words onto the paper, folded it into an airplane and passed it to Rukia. It flew in the air steadily for a second and landed on the right side of her desk. She unfolded it carefully and read the message. The raven hair turned her head behind and looked at the guy she hated the most and stuck out her tongue. Her insult did not last long, it turned into a smile as she turned her head facing the front of the class. Ichigo caught a glimpse of her smile, it was not a fake smile, he could tell from the look of her violet eyes. The strawberry wasn't that bad sometimes, there was a sweet side of him, like that time back then.

"_It's destiny that I keep on popping up in your life._" those were the words he wrote to her.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Depth of Destiny Part 2

_**Depth of destiny- Part Two**_

_The air was cold, damn and moist. Snowflakes drifted from the duel grey sky, dancing in the icy wind. The tree's branches were coated with snow, footprints were left on the soft white ground. I could still remember last year's January 14__th__ clearly, that was the first time I met him._

_The twins were walking with me side by side. Yuzu held my gloved right hand, Karin walked along on my left side. Karin had become more independent and mature this year. She didn't need me to company her to soccer practices and she didn't let me to hold her hands anymore. I guessed it was time I need to give her a little bit more of her own space. They are growing up._

_The new year holiday was the best time of the year. No more collage entrance exams, just wait for the acceptance letter. Lots of my friends traveled outside Japan to spend their Christmas holiday. I didn't, in fact I had never traveled out of my country in my whole life. Why? The answer is simple. Life is unfair. My parents were divorced; My living was all depended on my older brother who struggled with finding enough money to sustain our life. _

_When I turned 16, my brother worked overseas in search for a better living and I began to live by myself. I lived in a world of despair for two years. It seemed that my brother had forgotten about me, there was only myself. I was alone. The Kurosaki's car accident crashed into my life when I was 18. From then on I took care of Karin and Yuzu. They were my friends, family, they were everything to me. _

_Yuzu stopped as the park's lake came into view, her grip on my hand tightened. The lake was frozen at this time of the year, many people were skating on it's smooth surface, smiling and laughing with their love ones. _

"_Rukia-san, can we skate? Please!"_

_I looked at her in the eyes, I could still see sadness deep within them. I wanted to give them everything, they were the ones who bought me hope, I wanted to bring them hope as well._

"_Why not? I'm the birthday girl and I say we all go ice-skating!"_

_Karin started running down to the lake. Yuzu and I quickened our pace, our footprints made a path through the endless snow ground. The cold breeze brushed our faces, turning our cheeks red. When we reached the frozen lake, we were panting for breath and laughing at each other. When their faces smile, mine smiles with them naturally. _

_We borrowed three pairs of skating-shoes from the counter by the lake, it has been a long time since the last time I skated. _

"_Thud. Thud." All I could do was walk on the ice in baby steps. People skated pass me gave me pity glances, I really wanted to smack them in the head._

"_Oi! Rukia-san! Hurry! We're going to the other side of the lake.". Yuzu and Karin were already far ahead of me. Damn, why couldn't I skate?_

_I moved faster, leaning my weight to the front of my body to increase my speed. I was getting the hold of this, I leaned more weight onto my toes but it was a bit too much._

"_Ouch, my butt." I tripped onto the ice._

_I felt very embarrassed, a girl who's 18 that still couldn't skate. I really made a fool out of myself. I tried to get up onto my feet, but my legs wouldn't obey and my knees landed back onto the ice. My eyes stared at the smooth ground, there was a shadow, I could feel someone was in front of me. It must be Yuzu and Karin, giving me a helping hand._

_But I was wrong._

_It was him._

_I looked up and I met a pair of amber eyes looking down at me. There was a frown on his face, his lips smirking. He was wearing a beanie-bag, with his bright orange locks sticking out._

"_You are really bad at skating." He bended down and held out a hand to me._

"_Thanks." I replied back in my sarcastic voice, and held on to his hand, my feet balanced on the ice and I was back onto my feet. _

"_Try not to hurt yourself again." And he skated off. His shadow disappearing into the distance, blurring in with the snow. That was the first but not the last I saw him though._

_He stepped into my world again soon afterwards… "popping up in your life", more like ruining my life. When this thought hit my mind, a smile surfaced on my face. _

_**Waaaa… I'm not getting any reviews at all now. (Tears running down my eyes). I guess I should progress on the plot faster. Is it getting boring? Please be honest guys, I won't kill you if you say yes. I really want to know how the reader feels now. **_

_**Note: Japanese have a long new year holiday that lasts for like two weeks. That's why the latest chapter of Bleach manga is still not up yet. **_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW & REVIEW!!! & HaPpY BiRtHdAy! RuKiA!!**_


	9. Shadow of Lies

Her slender legs stood on the wobbly wooden stool. She tiptoed on her sliver flats to extend herself as high as possible reaching for the top shelf that was still out of her reach.

"Damn…if only I'm a bit taller!" the girl muttered under her breath.

"Get off that stool midget. You're too short. I'll get it"

"Shut up." Her arm still reaching as high as it could, "I'm gonna get… waahhh!"

The stool fell on its right side causing the girl to lose her balance. An arm caught her on the shoulder just before she hit the ground. Their nose was only an inch away from each other. The girl's cheeks turned slightly red at their contact.

"I told you I should get it." His usual scowl on his face, pulling her up on her feet.

The girl was desperately trying to hide her blush. "I could have got it if you weren't…"

Before she could finish the sentence, he had climbed onto the stool, took the item from the top shelf and jumped back down landing on his feet.

"Piece of cake" he handed the girl the item.

"Hump. So you do come into use sometimes." Her fingers brushed off the dust resting on the item's cover. The words " 1000 Lepidopteras Collection" surfaced on its cover, written in bold silver letters. She flipped over the front cover, reveling its first page. The page had six different butterflies attached to it slipped into separated photo pockets. A caption of the butterfly was written beneath each butterfly sample. They all had a unique color, pattern and meaning.

"Hey strawberry! Take a look at this! A white butterfly…In Maryland, if a white butterfly enters your house and flies around you, it foretells death. "

"Whatever. What did that Kisuke told us to look up for again?"

"Mmm…" The girl was still concentrating reading the caption on the book. "The Death's Head Sphinx Moth if I remember it correctly. It should be black with a faint white outline."

She flipped over a few more pages and found what they looked for.

"Ah! There it is. Cool! You see it strawberry? The white outline looks like a skull."

"Yeah. That's why is also called hell butterfly, moron."

"The white butterfly looks better though."

"Oh you just have bad taste. Now let's get of this crappy science data storage room or else I'm gonna suffocate to death."

The two of them walked out and locked the room's door. They were assigned to do a research on Lepidoptera species together.

"_Ah! Korasuki-san! Your partner is going to be Kuchiki-san." The biology professor exclaimed in his usual cheerful voice, swinging the cane in his hand._

"_What!" the two of them stood up in unison._

"_Yeah. I'm so nice. Letting you two lovebirds spend more time together. Make sure you guys make some progress!" adding a wink at the last sentence and the class cracked into laughter._

So that's how they ended up in the science data storage room together. Doing this so what "Lepidoptera research".

They walked down the hall in silence. As they reached the front glass doors, the girl stopped, starring out into the night.

"On my gosh. It's already getting dark. I still have to go home to cook dinner for Yuzu and Karin."

"Ha. You are not a very good sister." The boy teased.

"Shut up." The girl snapped. "What do you know? You don't even have any siblings."

The two continued to walk in silence for a while. Their shadows cast by the school ground lights blending them together.

The boy was the first to break the silence. "Hey. I can give you a ride if you want. You know it's not safe for a girl to walk alone in the dark at this time of the day."

The girl noticed the seriousness in his tone, he wasn't joking this time. He did have a soft side after all, but she's not going to fall for that. Yet. "Since when did you have a car? Strawberry? Plus I'm still not on good terms with you. Considering the rumors you spread around between us in just one day. I don't get your stupid game."

"Since when were we on good terms to begin with, midget? And I actually have a motorbike."

They had reached the gate of the school ground. On the left to the gate parked a few bicycles and there was a motor bike, a helmet hanged onto its handle bars.

"Oi! You two over there!" a voice cut through the silence in the dark.

The two of them turned around searching for where the voice came from. There was not a single soul except the two of them, only the wind was whispering to the trees. They looked to the right of the school gate but could only see pitch black. The school ground lights in the right were out. Suddenly they could make out a glimpse of brilliant blue in the shadows for a split second.

"What was that?" the girl asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Ichigo could see that fear by the unsteadiness in her violet eyes. He should have kept an eye on the watch back in the storage room. If he did, they wouldn't be in this situation now. "Come on. Let's get out of here quick."

His hand held onto hers, she did not slapped it away. Together they headed for his motorbike. Just then, a loud scream could be heard from that right corner.

The two of them broke into a run. Ichigo helped the girl to climbed to the back seat of his motorbike, he got on swiftly and started the engine.

"You sure looks tasty girl." A shadow leaped out from the corner, the boy did a speedy turn, the ghastly grabs missed them by inches and soon they were out of the school ground.

"That was so close." the girl was crying, her arms around his waist tightened. She could not hold back her fear, it could have got them and they could have…

"It's okay. We're safe now." The boy called to his back, trying to comfort her. He placed his right hand on her grip and held onto it all the way through the ride.

They turned around a corner and the lights of the apartment buildings came into view. He slowed down the pace and stopped eventually as they arrived at their apartment building.

"Rukia. It's okay now." He got off his bike and held out a hand to help her. She clenched on to it and buried herself into his chest, muttering his name in between her sobs.

"That was nicely done. Grimjaw." Aizen voice could be heard at the other end of the phone.

"Che. Why the hell did you want me to scare the shit out of that girl? He's not even a Kurosaki. If that jerk knows you are the one behind all this, I'm not gonna take care of the trouble.

"That was just a warning to Ichigo. I'm sure he got the message behind it."

"How the hell's that a message?"

"That Kuchiki girl is to be harmed. That's all."

Muhahaha… tension… Is Ichigo gonna hurt Rukia? What is he going to do? Woo… Ichigo can ride a motorbike! (Hint Hint. Remember in chapter tw…) okay I will just shut up. Now see that button below? Click on it and give me a review, pretty please!!!!

A big thank you to cloudsdreams! CharmedNightSkye! Shinichi's Lover! English-X-Rose! XshadowX51! hotdrink12! Your reviews are very encouraging! And of course all other readers out there for reading my story :)

And again review & review :D


	10. Trapped in Hesitation

"K-o-r-a-s-u-k-i". Yuzu printed the name on her notebook cover.

"Em. Yuzu, you are supposed to write your name not mine."

"K-u-r-o-s-a-k-i". The brown haired girl printed her name beneath the name she just written above.

"Oh look! Ichigo-kun! We have the same letters in our last name! That's so cool!" Yuzu exclaimed at her new discovery.

"Ichigo. There's a high chance that we're related. Maybe your grandfather is my grandfather's brother but he was stupid enough to spell his name wrong." Karin said in her casual voice, her eyes still focused on the math problem she was doing.

The twin's tutor didn't say a word. It wasn't a mistake that Ichigo's last name was spelled Korasuki.

He changed his last name on purpose.

But his thoughts were soon disturbed by a smack in the head. He turned his head and faced Rukia in a pink apron with a big chappy head on it, her right hand holding an eggbeater coated with cream.

"Ichigo! I'm paying you to teach, not sit here and space out."

"What! I was just…"

Another smack on the head

"Ouch! Don't you dare to hit me with… Did you just hit me with that egg beater you're holding?"

He looked at the three girls and saw them all nodding their heads.

"Ah crap! My hair! " And he quickly got up and dashed for the bathroom.

"Damn! I look like a whip cream strawberry! Rukia! I'm going to kill you for this!" he shouted from the bathroom and the girls burst into laughter

Water rushed out from the tap, its splashes echoed through the bathroom. His orange locks were soaked, arms stretched out with his hands press against the mirror.

_He was getting closer and closer to their car until he was right beside them. He loosen one of his grip on the handle and pulled something that's in a ball shape out from his pocket. _

Splash, splash, the sound of the water running out of the tap blurred the sound of the coming footsteps.

_His arm raised, the ball cut through the air and crashed into the car's front windshield. A deafening sound struck their eardrums and a fire swallowed up the car. _

His right arm raised and punched the mirror. He couldn't bear this anymore. That event was still replaying in his mind. Why was he feeling regretful to kill them, he stared into the mirror to look at his amber eyes, it was his parents fault that all this happened.

The bathroom door was knocked several times and in came the violet eyes girl with a towel in her hands.

"I'm sorry I screwed up your hair." The girl said in her soft, quiet tone.

He stared down into the girl's eyes. She had nothing to with the Kurosaki's business but Aizen had ordered him to…

Rukia couldn't bear the look in his eyes. She had never seen that look from him, he looked almost as if he's... sad. "Oi! Stop staring me like that!" and she threw the towel at his face, her hands on her hips.

They stood there for a few seconds before Ichigo removed the towel from his face. A smile was spread across his face.

She could see through that the smile was fake, his usual scowl would be visible on his face even when he smiled.

"O… midget, since when did you become so… "nice" to me?" the strawberry said right in her face.

"I…" her face started to blush, his nose was again only inches from hers. He looked hot with droplets dripping from his hair. No words came out from her mouth.

"Mmm… let me guess. You have fallen for me. After the motorbike ride we had together... and you finally realized how good I look." He teasted.

"NO!! I…I ugg…." And she turned around and left Ichigo there standing in the bathroom.

"_Rukia… I'm sorry."_

**Okay. This chapter made things a lot more clear. Rukia is starting to fall for that orange hair bastard and it seems like she can read through his feelings. But for the last sentence that Ichigo said, "Rukia…I'm sorry.", does that mean Ichigo is going to hurt her? Hmm… things are getting more complicated… the climax is on its way.**

**Mmm…I wanna ask if the story later on changes its rating to M, is that okay with you guys? **


	11. Path Seperation Begins

_There's a weak spot in every being,_

_A weakness that every one of us possess._

_The fear to lose our beloved ones,_

_No matter what I will not let go of you._

"_He was not acting his true self, I could tell by the look in his eyes…_

_The sadness in those amber orbs, tears that were lock deep in his heart…_

_I wish I could understand you more… I wish to hold on to your hand_

_I wish I was by your side… and OMG! I'm sounding like a poet again!_

"Thud". The girl slammed her diary shut.

"_Why? Why am I being so worried about him?"_ her back laid on the purple mattress, with her arms and legs spread wide apart.

"_He never said anything was wrong. But he's been acting very dense after that night at the school ground."_

She placed her palm on her forehead, her eyes close, burying herself into her thoughts.

Her hand trailed down her jaw line, brushing her smooth skin and rested on her chest._ "He's not the only one that's been acting differently." _

"I have too."

"Ah!!!! What is wrong with me!!!" her fists sucked into the mattress, face turning scarlet red.

"Beep Beep." The cell on top of the bed drawer rang. She stretched her arm and reached for it.

"Hello?" her voice was zombie liked.

"Kuchiki-san!" the other end of the phone shouted. No doubt this energetic voice belongs to Inoue.

"Ah… Inoue. Good evening." And ended her sentence with a snore.

"Oh, sorry to call you this late. Hey, listen though. You wanna come with me to the aquarium tomorrow? I need to go there for er… research! Yeah that's it! Research information and I want you to accompany me!"

The raven hair girl immediately sat up straight. All of her fatigue quickly vanished. "Aquarium! I wanna come!"

"I knew you would want to come I'll meet you there at the front gate 10'o clock. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good!"

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Night Inoue."

"Ah!!! The jellyfish aquarium is on second floor! Ishida-kun! Sado-kun Let's go up stairs and see it!"

"Sure Inoue. Abari-san, come with us too."

The one meter and ninety-eight centimeter tall giant lifted the red headed under his arms and dragged him along with his friends.

"Put me down Sado! We can't leave Rukia alone with that bastard! Let go of me!" his voice resonated through the glass elevator and all became silent as the elevator door shut close.

The raven hair girl and the orange hair teen exchanged glances at each other.

"_Don't tell me they planned this in the first place."_ The girl eyed strawberry, her eyebrow raised.

"_I know. Inoue is taking this __**way**__**too**__ serious."_ The boy raised his eyebrow in reply.

They broke their contact and started to explore the first floor of the aquarium. The two stepped onto the escalator that takes guests around the glass tunnel around the aquarium. The girl's eyes widen in amazement no matter how many times she had been here. It felt like your body was under the sea along with all these fabulous creatures. She stared at the ray fish above her flapping its massive wings, soaring through the water just like a bird flying in the sky. The girl bended down and stared into the lower levels of the glass tunnel. There were clown fish, coral fish swimming in separate groups marching through the waters, tiger shark, the villain all fears, different color starfishes sucked onto the coral rife…

"_She's just like a little girl. Just look at the way she stares at the fishies."_ The boy thought.

The said girl's put her arms on the hand rail, resting her head on top and gaze through the glass. A smile appear on her face, her hand reaching out trying to poke the starfish stuck onto the glass.

"_Even though I don't want to do this… it must be done…"_

She turned her head and saw Ichigo eyeing her intently. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and stuck out her tongue at the orange hair boy. Ichigo smirked and pointed to the direction ahead of them, the tunnel was separated into two paths.

"I'm going this way." the girl said pointing to the right side tunnel.

"I'm going this way then." The boy pointed to the left side tunnel.

The escalator took the two to the path they wished. The boy looked at the girl's face till the tunnel wall blocked her out of sight. This could be the last time he's going to see her.

All of a sudden the whole aquarium blacked out, a loud squeak sound could be heard and came the sound rushing water.

The lights turned back on a second later.

"_What the hell just happened?" _the girl said to herself.

**Mm… what just happened? I hope Rukia will be alright… Seems like Ichigo is up to sumthing.**

**Oh also I'm on Chinese New Year Holiday and I'm away from my home, I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter. Again for the 10****th**** time, Review & Review!**

**Hehe… I luv writing cliffy :p (Pulls an ugly face and run away)**


	12. Out of Breath

**Previous Chapter**

All of a sudden the whole aquarium blacked out, a loud squeak could be heard and came the sound of rushing water

"_What the hell just happened?" _the girl said to herself.

Her feet having a mind of its own started to run from unknown fear in the dark. Cracking of glass could be heard from a distance behind, the sound of rushing of water getting louder and louder every strive she takes. Her heart banged against her chest, her legs too scare to stop to aloud her a second to think. She could feel her feet going up on a slope, her eyes spotted the green and white exit door sign on her right side and she quickly leaped behind the exit wooden doors and shut it close.

She took a big step back and leaned against the wall, inhaling deeply to catch her breath back. The water outside roared, consuming everything in its way. The transparent liquid slowly spread itself through the gap between the wooden door and the stony floor, invading the trapped space the girl's in. Her eyes frantically trailed up and down at the staircase next to the wall.

"_I've got to think fast. Go up or go down the stairs."_

"_If I go down…No. The water is probably rushing down to the ground floor… I can't go down to the ground floor exit."_

"_And…and if I go up…to the rooftop… I can wait for someone to rescue me."_

Her hands pushed her body weight off the wall and headed up the stairs.

"_Come on Rukia… you can do this…"_

The rooftop door came into view, getting closer and closer each step she takes. Finally reaching to the last step of the staircase, her body bashed into the door but it would not budge open. She was just about to slam into the door once again and it swung wide open for her. The sunray beamed down on her, aching her eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light, she saw four familiar faces.

"Rukia! You scare the shit out of us!"

"Oh thank god! I'm so glad you're safe! Thanks to Ishida-kun. He thought you might try to escape from the rooftop and he called for a helicopter to help."

"And don't forget Sado who got the key to unlock the rooftop door Inoue."

"It was nothing. Ishida."

The girl stared at her friends, her sight beginning to blend by the water in her eyes.

"You guys…thank you. I… I…" the raven hair girl tried her best to hold back her tears.

The ginger hair girl embraced her friend into a tight hug, "It's alright." Patting her on the back to soothe her. "You're safe. Let's leave here quickly now." And together, the four of them headed towards the helicopter waiting patiently. Her friends helped her to get inside the buzzing mechanism, taking slow steps at a time. She looked at the seats in the helicopter and spotted a figure covered with a blanket at the very back seat. She walked closer and bended down her knees, knowing who's under that blanket. Her hand gently pulls down the fabric, reviewing his orange hair, his right hand covering his eyes and forehead.

Her tears started to flow, not a second of hesitation and she hugged him. They did not say a word to each other, all she needs to know is he's still by her side. Not knowing that Ichigo was the cause of all this.

**Yea! Rukia's safe. Mmm… I wonder how Ichigo feels now… seeing Rukia alive and he was the one who tried to hurt her. Is he gonna hurt her again? Ooo… **

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I'm trying to write longer chapters now and it will take some time. Please be patient :) Don't forget, Review and Review!**


	13. Wana Taste Of Wine

What is the problem

_The escalator took to the path they wished. Ichigo looked at the girl's face till the tunnel wall blocked her out of sight. He knew this could be the very last time he will ever see her._

_He reached for the cell in his pocket and dialed four numbers. Immediately all the electricity to the aquarium had been cut and the security cameras would not work. He picked out a piece of metal blade from the side of his belt and stabbed it hard into the aquarium tunnel glass. _

"_Quuueeeeee" a loud squeak echoed as the blade made contact with the glass. He quickly dashed for the exit and water started to leak from the crack where the blade was stabbed in. _

"_Rukia…I'm sorry." and then he heard a loud painful scream with the sound of rushing water from a distance behind._

_He could feel cold droplets running down his face, down to the side of his neck._

His eyes creaked open. A stream of red wine pouring from a glass was reflected from his umber orbs. The blood red liquid continued to run down his skin, reaching down to his jaw line.

"Oi… Ichigo-kun, Hurry up and wake up."

Blonde hair with bangs at the front, unnaturally big size teeth, a glass in his hand spilling red liquid down onto Ichigo's skin…

Hirako Shiji.

Ichigo knocked the glass from his grapes sending it fly across the room hitting the floor with a smash.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" a hint of fury could be heard from his voice.

"Just tasting da wine in your kitchen cupboard, Louis Chateau 1998, but nah… didn't like it so…"

Shinji was not able to finish his sentence as the orange hair yanked his neck down with his firm grip, their eyes now at the same level.

"What is it that you want? Bastard!"

"Man… you sure get mad easily."

The two exchanged intended glances, Ichigo's breathing heavily, the spilled red wine droplets slid down from his hair and landed on the white mattress.

"Kuchiki-san is kind of cute don't you think so Ichigo-kun? Never knew you were so aggressive in the aquarium…"

The carrot top's swung a fist at the said man, but was swiftly dodged.

"Hmm… I though you were never gonna make a move on Kuchiki-san ya know, thought I would better take the chance and make a move on her…but I guess Aizen gave you a little push eh?"

Ichigo grabbed Shinji by the throat and yanked him down on the bed, pinning him with his four.

"You really think I want to kill Rukia in that aquarium? Huh? Godamit! It was Aizen's order!"

Shinji stared back at the pair of angry amber eyes, his hand raised up from his side and covered his mouth, "Your breath really stinks and get da hell off me Kurosaki!!"

The carrot top finally realized the intimidate position they're in and jumped off to the other end of the room choking from embarrassment.

"Don't ever call me that name again...bastard…"

"Hah? Kurosaki really sounds better than Korasuki ya know… for example Korasuki Rukia… ill…gives me creeps but Kurosaki Rukia… much better."

"What da hell!" Ichigo shouted with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Stop with that Kurosaki Rukia crap!"

"See told ya. Even you liked the name Kurosaki Rukia more."

The strawberry finally calmed down and sank himself down on the scarlet armchair at the other end of the room, his fingers running through his hair to dry off the droplets all thanks to Shiji's effort.

The blonde hair man straighten himself up, his arms crossing at the front, "So you still gonna follow Aizen's order?" As expected, the strawberry didn't say a thing back. Signing lightly, he carried on, "You know, Aizen was offering Grimmjow to take on the job if you were to fail the mission again.

Ichigo immediately stood up, his hands tightening into a grip. It's so easy to get this man all worked up.

"Sit down Ichigo-kun. I haven't finished yet." The said man followed what Shinji insisted, waiting for him to carry on.

"Kurosaki, I insisted to take on the mission. That is if you failed again."

The stubborn strawberry head finally loosening his grip, so Shiji had tried coming up with plans to help him after all.

"It's only a matter of time before Aizen orders someone else to take on the mission after I fail. What do you plan to do now Ichigo? Try and kill Kurosaki Rukia again or maybe something more romantic… flee with her and protect her for the rest of your life?"

The strawberry gave a light laugh, Shiji is right though. He really only have two choices. To kill or to protect. Or maybe there's one more option after all that Shinji has left out.

"Shiji. I've got something betta."

"With that brain of yours, what is it that you've come up that can possibly be better than my ideas idiot."

"Seduction"

"Seduction..Hmm…Hah??"

_Oh, Kamisama (referring to god in Japanese),_

_Maybe taking a step closer to haven isn't that bad after all. Almost getting half killed in that aquarium… But just look at all the white fluffy Chappy plushys sitting happily on my desk right now. Sister Chappy from Inoue, Nii-san Chappy from Sado, Mama Chappy from Ishida, Papa Chappy from Renji… There's also the Limited edition… Ballerina Chappy from Hinamori and Skater Chappy from Toshiro… _

_I can't be happier ever in my to have the whole Chappy collection. Nope actually, I meant __**almost**__ the whole Chappy collection. _sign_ I'm still missing the limited Strawberry Chappy._

_Strawberry Chappy, the one I've always wanted. Don't get me wrong! It has nothing so whatever to do with that strawberry head. (blush) _

_Talking about that strawberry head, he had not talk to me since that aquarium incident. It seems as if he's trying to avoid me and I have to say he looks really really sad. The look in those amber orbs, it shows as if he's guilty about something. Poor guy. He must still be in the after shock state. Well I can't blame him, it was pretty scary after all._

_If only I have Strawberry Chappy, things wouldn't bother me as much. Ah Strawberry Chappy, with the big strawberry on your hear, the strawberry pattern maid uniform… Ah, Strawberry Chappy… Strawberry Chappy Strawberry Chappy_

"Strawberry Chappy Strwberry Chappy Strawberry Strawberry Strawberry!!"

All the heads in the class immediately turned into the raven hair girl's direction.

"_Crap. I so did not just say that out loud. Or did I?"_

Luckily the class hasn't started yet. There was only about five or six people in the room and thank god that strawberry is not here.

"Nee…Kuchiki-san? You sure you all right?" Inoue questioned her with deep concern. Rukia had been acting strangely ever since that incident, spacing out more often. She regretted not being able to convince Rukia to stay in the hospital for a more detail one week time period checkup. But would that stubborn friend of hers listen? No. She insisted that she needs to get the limited Strawberry Chappy as soon as she gets out today.

"Hah? Yeah… I'm fine Inoue."

"You've been spacing out again." The ginger hair girl sat down on the seat next to Rukia's. "I can tell there's something on your mind."

Rukia was half listening to what Inoue is saying and half dreaming how her life would be full of happiness if she only have Strawberry Chappy. Unconsciously mumbling the words, "Strawberry Chappy…"

"Kuchiki-san, I really don't want to say this but I've told you like ten times that I was sorry I wasn't able to get you the Strawberry Chapppy yesterday. I know it came out yesterday but we had to stay in the hospital for your check up. Yes, it's a limited edition and it already ran out today when I tried to buy it for you. And… I'm sorry."

Her fingers combed her raven hair behind her ear, "It's okay. Inoue. I'm really fine."

There was actually something else other than Strawberry Chappy bothering Rukia. But what good will it does if she told Inoue? She wouldn't be able to help anyway… Not when it's to do with why that strawberry head is being so distant with her.

Yes. Finally! I'm free from skool!! Summer Holiday officially begins for me :D

Yeah. I go to an international skool so we kind of let out early for the summer. Sign. I'm taking all these English credit classes, PSAT courses though. But definitely, there'll be more updates comin up. Hehe. Next chapter " Seduction Lesson One". It's gonna a lot of fun to write.

It would be a great pleasure to leave me a review :)

Turtie


End file.
